


Model Behavior

by Anhara



Series: Traducciones [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Awkwardness, Bottom Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Derek Hale, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Public Nudity, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: Stiles deja caer su cabeza contra la mesa de dibujo, manchándose la nariz con el grafito del lápiz. No hay manera. Puede dibujar la cara de Benjamin de corazón, pero de cuello para abajo permanece en blanco.Suena su teléfono. “¿Sí?”“Oh, bien, estas en casa,” dice Lydia, la voz llena de satisfacción. “No te vas a creer lo que te he encontrado.”~Alternativamente, cinco veces que Stiles ve a Derek desnudo y la vez que hace algo con ello.





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Model Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168050) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 

> Este trabajo es una traducción, creada con el permiso del autor original y con el ánimo de hacer llegar sus historias a más gente.
> 
> __  
Este trabajo esta creado para el disfrute privado del lector. La autora no da su permiso para que este trabajo sea compartido con o leído por la prensa públicamente, o nadie que trabaje en Teen Wolf, incluyendo, pero sin limitarse a los actores, equipo técnico, escritores o productores. Tampoco da permiso para que este trabajo se comparta en webs tales como Goodreads, página destinada a trabajos publicados fuera de un fandom.  
~  
Yo lo llamo “Derek esta desnudo todo el tiempo por qué”.

Stiles arruga otro dibujo frustrado y lo tira al suelo, donde se uno a incontables otros bocetos arruinados. Simplemente no lo consigue hacer bien—y se supone que es un momento penúltimo para sus protagonistas, Benjamin y Jake, donde ocho comics llenos de frustración sexual, malentendidos, crímenes resueltos, encontronazos con la mafia y un anhelo ridículo llegan a una conclusión apasionada.

Stiles gruñe, mirando al último panel con el que esta medio satisfecho, donde Jake está desnudando a Benjamin. El único problema es, como continuar porque Stiles nunca ha dibujado el cuerpo de Benjamin fuera de su aparatoso uniforme de oficial. Stiles toma un largo sorbo de agua de una botella cercana, intentando rememorar cualquier cosa de sus propias experiencias que pudiese ayudar, pero lo único que consigue es recordar cuanto tiempo hace desde la última vez que se acostó con alguien.

Stiles recuerda también la última conversación que tuvo con Lydia, su editora. “¿Por qué no puedes simplemente buscar modelos en ropa interior o algo?” le había preguntado ante este bloqueo artístico.

“¡Porque tengo un tipo de cuerpo muy especifico en mente, junto con su cara! No puedo simplemente pegar su cara encima del cuerpo de algún actor porno cualquiera, tiene que ser el _correcto_, vale, y hasta ahora no lo he encontrado,” había dicho Stiles. “Además, necesito referencias para tener todos los músculos y ángulos bien.”

Lydia le había mirado calculadora. “Admito que _Gunplay_, el quinto libro es ahora mismo un éxito en ventas, y que pensé que contratar a esos modelos para que posasen para ti fue casi un gasto de dinero.”

Stiles deja caer su cabeza contra la mesa de dibujo, manchándose la nariz con el grafito del lápiz. No hay manera. Puede dibujar la cara de Benjamin de corazón, pero de cuello para abajo permanece en blanco.

Suena su teléfono. “¿Sí?”

“Oh, bien, estas en casa,” dice Lydia, la voz llena de satisfacción. “No te vas a creer lo que te he encontrado.”

“¿Qué?” Dice Stiles, girando su lápiz cuando el timbre suena en la distancia. “Lydia, ¿qué has hecho?”

“Ya me lo agradecerás luego,” le responde, riéndose. “Se que el noveno libro es el mas anticipado de toda la serie, y para que lo sepas, ya he conseguido la aprobación de los publicistas y no vamos a necesitar ninguna censura.”

“¿Qué? Apenas puedo dibujar un pecho desnudo ahora mismo, como para dibujarte una polla, Lydia,” dice Stiles, pero ella simplemente se ríe y le cuelga.

El timbre vuelve a sonar.

Stiles gruñe, sacudiendo el polvo de grafito de sus manos y se yendo hacia la puerta. La abre y se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

No puede ser.

Es como si el Benjamin Byte del cartel promocional de _Gunplay_ Libro 4 hubiese cobrado vida, y estuviese mirándole con curiosidad ahora mismo. El pelo arremolinado y oscuro, esa mandíbula, los ojos, _la barba_, todo ello junto formaba un maravilloso paquete de pie en la puerta de Stiles.

Se le seca la boca y el hombre le mira. “Hola, ¿eres Stiles Stilinski?”

Stiles asiente, sin fiarse de que esto no sea algún tipo de alucinación creada por su bloqueo artístico.

“Mi agencia de modelos me mando a esta dirección. Necesitas referencias anatómicas, ¿cierto?”

Stiles asiente de nuevo, y entonces el hombre le sonríe, abiertamente. Le ofrece la mano a Stiles para un apretón y este la toma, fijándose en los pelos oscuros que cubren la piel de los fuertes brazos, y el apretón firme que le da.

“Soy Derek Hale. ¿Dónde me quieres?”

Stiles guía a Derek hasta su estudio, intentando no dejarse llevar por los nervios. Consigue no gritar avergonzado mientras aparta el desorden y los papeles, y hace un poco de sitio para que Derek se ponga delante de su escritorio de dibujo.

Derek está mirando con curiosidad por encima del hombro a los pocos paneles que Stiles había completado antes de quedar atascado: una pelea entre Jake y Benjamin que se transforma en una confesión de amor, y el ultimo panel de Jake desabrochándole la camisa a Benjamin.

Derek suelta un “hm” que suena bastante como una aprobación. “Son muy buenos,” dice. “Así que, ¿supongo que necesitas algunas referencias para las poses?”

Stiles se sonroja mucho, e intenta explicar la forma en la que cree que la escena de sexo debería desarrollarse, y Derek simplemente asiente y comienza a desnudarse allí mismo, en medio del salón de Stiles.

El pecho ancho y desnudo, y el torso peludo de Derek, son mejores de lo que Stiles podría haber imaginado, un esbelto abdomen dando paso a unos muslos musculosos y un largo miembro entre suaves rizos oscuros. Se gira ligeramente y Stiles puede ver la delicada curva de su definida espalda cambiando a la mas remarcada curva de su culo perfecto, y Stiles esta haciendo todo lo que puede para no _gemir_.

Derek le mira. “Siéntete libre de colocarme como quieras,” dice, moviendo los brazos ligeramente, relajando los músculos.

Stiles respira agitadamente, y consigue decir, “De pie esta bien por ahora,” y coger el lápiz, empezando a dibujar, la voz de Derek retumbando en sus oídos. Colocarme como quieras. Oh dios.

Stiles está muy, muy jodido.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora y Stiles ha bocetado algo suficientemente parecido a la hermosa cara de Derek, sus fuertes brazos, su pecho, hasta sus abdominales y la suave línea de bello que baja desde su ombligo, y ahora Stiles esta tragando saliva, intentando mantener su concentración, cambiando su mirada del papel al miembro de Derek sin ser obvio que esta mirando fijamente. Incluso flácida es impresionante, gruesa y sin circuncisión, y Stiles solo quiere tenerla en la boca, chuparla y hacer que gima—

“¿Va todo bien?” La voz de Derek le sobresalta y Stiles deja caer el lápiz.

“Sí, sí, todo bien,” dice, su voz aguda de los nervios.

Derek levanta una ceja mientras ve como Stiles se agacha a por el lápiz.

“¿Necesitas que este duro?”

“¿Qué?” Exclama Stiles, golpeándose la cabeza cuando intenta incorporarse.

“¿Estas bien?”

“Si, estoy bien,” dice, frotándose la cabeza.

“Entonces necesitas que este duro,” dice Derek casualmente. “Estas dibujando una escena de sexo, ¿verdad?”

Stiles solo se le queda mirando, y antes de que pueda decir ‘Lo que sea con lo que estés cómodo’, como un buen profesional, Derek empieza a tocarse, mirando de frente, con el más intenso contacto visual posible con Stiles.

A Stiles simplemente se le abre la boca porque no puede apartar la vista, y rápidamente la respiración de Derek se acelera, su pecho moviéndose un poco mas rápido, y su pene endureciéndose gracias a las caricias, enrojeciéndose con la sangre. Stiles esta obnubilado, la forma en la que las grandes manos de Derek suben y bajan, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras sus dedos juegan con su prepucio, dejando ver la cabeza de su pene.

“¿Así está bien?” Le pregunta, y Stiles recuerda que se supone que tiene que estar dibujando.

“Perfecto,” consigue decir and vuelve a esbozar con el pulso tembloroso, incluyendo la erección de Derek. Es un poco difícil concentrarse en su trabajo con Derek de pie, desnudo y duro a unos metros, pero hace lo que puede, dibujándole lo más detallado posible.

Stiles traga, terminando el dibujo. “Bien, ya te puedes relajar,” dice, levantándose para estirarse.

Derek solo asiente suavemente, dejando la pose, pero aun esta gloriosamente desnudo, y muy, muy, duro. “¿Podría usar el baño antes de irme?” Pregunta educadamente.

Stiles intenta no quedarse mirando, pero hay un poco de pre en la punta de la erección de Derek, brillando atractivamente.

“Por ahí,” dice incomodo, señalándole la dirección del baño. Vuelve a sentarse en la silla, completando el boceto de Jake, su protagonista, tirado en la cama, expuesto y listo para la erección de Derek—no, de Benjamin.

Stiles esta intentando concentrarse en la expresión de su personaje cuando escucha un gemido proveniente del baño, y tan solo sigue dibujando, desesperadamente intentando no imaginarse a Derek haciéndose una paja en su baño.

Esta acabando los detalles de la impresionada cara de Jake (impresionado por la maravilla desnuda delante de él, vamos, ya lo puede estar), cuando Derek vuelve, quedándose tras el y mirando con curiosidad el dibujo.

“Tienes mucho talento,” dice suavemente. “Parece que verdaderamente has capturado la pasión del momento.” Sus labios están tan cerca de la oreja de Stiles que puede sentir la calidez de su aliento. Las palabras se quedan en el aire, el momento alargándose hasta que Stiles esta terriblemente al tanto de la desnudez de Derek, de pie tras él, mirándole dibujar con-- ¿es eso una expresión de brillo post orgásmico en su cara? Mierda, Stiles no quiere pensar en estas cosas.

“Gracias,” responde, observando como Derek se viste. Es como un striptease al revés, pero aun así sigue siendo sexy. “Bueno…” Stiles no sabe que hacer. ¿Se supone que tienes que dar propina a tus modelos desnudos? No se acuerda. Siente que absolutamente nada esta ocurriendo en su cerebro, excepto rápidas imágenes fantasiosas de él chupándosela a Derek.

“Encantado de conocerte,” dice Derek, dándole la mano, completamente casual a pesar de que acabe de hacerse una paja en su baño, y entonces se va, dejando a Stiles confuso y excitado.


	2. Development

_Gunplay #9_ es un éxito instantáneo.

Stiles no sabe que decir sobre ello, excepto que Lydia de dice que los lectores están pidiendo más, mas, mas. No está muy seguro sobre si hacer una secuela, dado que desde su punto de vista la historia está bastante cerrada, extendió ese ‘Jake de incognito como mafioso’ durante tanto tiempo, y la tensión romántica, podrías pensar que los lectores celebrarían que estén juntos por fin, pero al parecer no.

“Ni siquiera necesita tener un elemento de crimen, Stiles,” le dice Lydia al otro lado del teléfono.

“Tal vez el supuestamente muerto rival vuelve y secuestra a Ben,” sugiere Stiles. “O Jake es suspendido po—“

“Por follarse a Ben en público, ¡eres brillante!” Dice Lydia.

“¿Qué? No, eso es estúpido, ¿quién leería eso?”

“Yo lo haría,” dice Lydia, y vale, Stiles también lo haría. “Se que eres genial con las tramas, solo asegúrate de que lo hagan unas cuantas veces. Y cámbialo un poco, ¿vale? Creo que nuestros lectores se mueren de ver a Byte debajo.”

“Lydia, no puedo crear porno, así como si nada, joder, esto es arte, debe tener una historia—“

“Querido, has estado estirando esa historia durante cinco años. Basándome en todas las cartas que recibo, nuestros lectores ahora quieres su ‘Felices para siempre’, completamente desnudos y en todas las posturas posibles.”

Así es como se encuentra Stiles quejándose en el bar local con Scott sobre su situación.

“No lo entiendo, Stiles,” dice Scott, levantando las cejas cuando Stiles pide otra copa. “¿Creía que estabas atraído por él? ¿Cuál es el problema? Pídele una cita.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” murmura Stiles. “No puedo _ahora_, le pagan por desnudarse y posar ante mí en posturas lascivas, sería raro. Además, el esta como demasiado cómodo con estar desnudo todo el rato. Quiero decir en la primera sesión que tuvimos, para él fue como ‘vale, adiós ropa, ¿quieres que me empalme?’”

Scott pone una cara rara. “Estoy bastante seguro de que los modelos no ofrecen empalmarse así porque si, no puede ser algo que se haga.”

“Bueno, pues él lo hizo, Scott, y no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto, de verdad que no lo sé.”

* * *

La cosa sobre Derek es que parece completamente indiferente a toda la situación, y durante la segunda sesión ni siquiera pestañea cuando Stiles se sonroja y le pide que se incline.

“¿Así?” Pregunta Derek, poniéndose a cuatro patas, su culo hacia Stiles, completamente expuesto, cada perfecto centímetro de él.

“Si,” dice Stiles, casi sin aliento, sus ojos siguiendo la línea entre las nalgas de Derek, el lápiz temblando en sus manos. Ya ha preparado los bloques que quiere hacer para esta escena así que la sesión puede ser lo más corta posible, limitando el tiempo de incomodidad.

Dibuja tan rápido como puede, bajando por las curvas de la espalda de Derek, esa pequeña inclinación, los hoyuelos justo encima de su culo. Stiles se cruza de piernas, intentando acomodarse, aunque Derek este dándole la espalda y no pudiese ver que esta empalmado de todas formas, pero hace que se sienta mejor.

Stiles le dice a Derek que puede moverse, estirar y caminar un poco mientras Stiles se prepara para el siguiente panel. Dibuja la cara de Jake rápidamente, dejando espacio para…

“Vale, ¿cómo me quieres ahora?” Pregunta Derek, acercándosele por detrás.

No, Stiles no puede pedirle esto, simplemente se pondrá a ver algo de porno luego. Golpea el cuaderno con los dedos, intentando pensar, y entonces se da cuenta de que Derek esta leyendo todas las anotaciones de Stiles sobre la escena que están por el cuaderno.

“Oh, estas dibujando una escena de rimming,” dice Derek, tan tranquilamente como si hablase del tiempo, allí sin un ápice de ropa, leyendo las anotaciones de una escena de sexo. “Me he leído todos tus comics, sabes. Creo que esta muy bien que tengas a Byte de pasivo, es una buena manera de romper los estereotipos.”

Stiles se sonroja. “Um, gracias, si, pues esto es todo por hoy. Gracias por tu ayuda,” dice, un poco apurado.

Derek levanta una ceja. “Me han pagado por 3 horas, ni siquiera han pasado 40 minutos.”

“Bueno, yo—“Empieza Stiles, pero Derek le interrumpe señalando el dibujo.

“Dice aquí que piensas dibujarlo de cerca,” dice Derek. “Puedo hacerlo. O sea, me di una ducha muy concienzuda antes de venir, así que.”

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Derek esta de rodillas otra vez, pero esta vez está agarrándose sus propias nalgas y apartándolas para Stiles.

A Stiles se le seca la boca, mirando todo lo que esta siendo revelado para él. ¿Quién—quien _hace_ eso? Tener a Derek así, como si se estuviese ofreciendo—

“¿Necesitas acercarte?” Pregunta Derek.

“Si—Yo solo—“Dice Stiles, cogiendo su cuaderno y poniéndose en el sofá con Derek, hasta que ese culo esta casi en su cara. Apoya el cuaderno en sus rodillas, intentando dibujar todo lo que puede. “Mm, ¿haces mucho de modelo?” pregunta, avergonzándose de la pregunta, pero quiere pensar en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa.

“Si, mayoritariamente hago poses clásicas de desnudo para las clases de arte en la escuela de arte local,” dice Derek tranquilamente. “Tú eres mi única sesión privada,” añade, y Stiles no puede evitar sentirse un poco feliz con eso.

Dibuja la piel arrugada alrededor del apretado musculo, sombreando el perineo de piel mas oscura alrededor. Tiembla ligeramente cuando Derek—oh, Dios, qué está haciendo, está apretándolo—y la mente de Stiles esta inevitablemente de vuelta en lo mismo, pensando en cómo se sentiría alrededor de su pene, si Derek es el tipo de tío que monta a alguien hasta que se olvidan de sus nombres, tiene toda la pinta de que le encantaría dominar desde abajo—

Mierda.

Stiles puede ver como se mueven la pelotas de Derek donde caen entre sus piernas, y su pene comenzando a endurecerse. El único sonido en la sala es su respiración y el sonido del pincel sobre el papel, y Stiles piensa en como Derek se esta calentando ahora, si esto es bastante para él, tener a Stiles mirándole así.

“Vale, ya está,” dice Stiles, la voz pequeña.

Derek se estira, moviendo los hombros y haciendo esta cosa con el cuello que es mucho mas sexy de lo que cualquier estiramiento debería ser. “Bueno, la siguiente escena con dedos. ¿Tienes lubricante?”

“¿Qué?” Dice Stiles, por poco soltando el lápiz y el cuaderno.

“Para la siguiente pose…” dice Derek, como si fuese completamente obvio.

Stiles se levanta, posando el cuaderno y el lápiz, corriendo a su cuarto. Encuentra la botella de lubricante en su mesilla y vuelve al salón donde Derek esta de pie al lado de una estantería, mirando con curiosidad su colección. Coge la botella medio vacía sin comentario y echa algo sobre sus dedos, volviendo al sofá y estirando el brazo hacia atrás.

Stiles mira, casi sin respirar, mientras Derek se mete un dedo, acariciando el borde y estirándose a si mismo un poco. Puede escuchar como Derek gime suavemente cuando mete mas el dedo y luego añade otro.

“¿Así esta bien?” Pregunta con la voz profunda.

Stiles asiente, y luego añade un “Si,” intentando no sonar demasiado ansioso.

Dibuja lo mejor que puede, pero es difícil balancear su cuaderno sobre su erección, y mientras que Stiles odia dibujar manos, no puede para de mirar la forma en que se ven los dedos de Derek, brillantes y resbaladizos con el lubricante, metidos dentro de si mismo. Tiemblan un poco, como si Derek quisiese más, y Stiles tiene tantas ganas de cogerle la mano y ayudarle a llegar mas adentro, a encontrar ese lugar que está buscando.

Stiles acaba el dibujo lo mejor que puede y prácticamente se levanta saltando del sofá, cogiendo el cuaderno sobre su entrepierna. “Vale, gracias, creo que el tiempo ha pasado ya,” dice antes de que Derek sugiera algo mas ridículo, porque en la siguiente escena tiene planeado que la polla de Jake este dentro de Benjamin, y Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo pretendería Derek modelar eso (vale, tiene _muchas_ ideas, pero son todos inapropiadas).

Derek quiere usar el baño otra vez y esta vez Stiles casi no puede atender al resto de los dibujos porque puede _oírle_, joder, ¿estará con los dedos metidos mientras se masturba?

Stiles aparta el cuaderno para acabar mas tarde porque no puede aguantarse más y rápidamente abre sus pantalones, sacando su erección y tocándose rápidamente mientras piensa sobre como estará Derek ahora mismo. ¿Se pondrá rojo? ¿Jadeara? ¿Estará doblado sobre su lavamanos, su polla moviéndose en su mano mientras con la otra se abre a si mismo? No es difícil de imaginar con los suspiros y gemidos suaves procedentes del baño.

Stiles acaba en tiempo récord, corriéndose sobre su mano y yendo rápidamente a la cocina a limpiarse; consigue colocarse los pantalones justo cuando Derek sale del baño con una expresión completamente satisfecha.

“Te veré la próxima vez,” dice Derek con una sonrisa.

“Vale,” dice Stiles suavemente, intentando que no sea obvio que acaba de masturbarse ahora mismo también.

* * *

Stiles esta en la oficina de su editorial para recoger su cheque con Lydia, aparentemente están teniendo un problema con las direcciones que tienen recogidas y perdieron toda la información de contacto. Lydia le había pedido que fuese a recoger el cheque, que es algo tonto porque Stiles esta seguro de que ella sabe donde vive, teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que a aparecido en su apartamento y tirado varias cosas (almohadas, cubos de agua) para provocar que saliese de su bloqueo de artista y que terminase un proyecto.

Lydia esta tecleando en su oficina, montones de comics en su mesa esperando su aprobación, abiertos en paneles inacabados mientras ella los examina.

“Aquí tienes,” dice pasándole dos sobres.

“¿Qué es esto?” Pregunta, mirando el segundo. Hay un post it pegado con una dirección en su vecindario.

“La agencia de modelos me dio eso como dirección de Derek, y pensé que, ya que venias hasta aquí a por el tuyo pues que le llevases el suyo ya que vivís en la misma zona,” dice Lydia sonriendo.

“Ni hablar,” dice Stiles. “Esto va a ser tan incómodo.”

“¿Por qué iba a ser incomodo?” Pregunta, tachando algo y dejando notas con rotulador rojo sobre el comic de algún pobre artista.

“Nada, nada,” dice Stiles saliendo de la oficina con los dos sobres.

* * *

Derek al parecer vive a unos diez minutos del apartamento de Stiles, que explica como llego tan rápido hasta allí esa primera vez.

Stiles toca el timbre, cogiendo el sobre y dándole vueltas nerviosamente.

“¡Stiles!” Dice Derek animadamente cuando abre la puerta. Stiles mira fijamente a Derek, quien parece estar vestido solamente con un delantal, sus hombros desnudos marcándose cuando se apoya contra la puerta. “¿Qué te trae por aquí?”

“Yo, um, mi publicista me pidió que te trajese tu cheque,” dice Stiles, enseñándole el sobre.

“Oh, ¿te importaría dejarlo en la meseta? Estoy a punto de terminar estas magdalenas.”

Derek mueve los dedos, que están cubiertos de harina. Stiles asiente y le sigue dentro.

En cuanto Derek se da la vuelta Stiles se da cuenta de que _esta_ solo con el delantal porque su culo esta _ahí_, provocándole, sin ser cubierto en lo más mínimo por la tira que sujeta el delantal a la cintura de Derek.

Stiles no puede apartar la vista mientras sigue a Derek en el apartamento, viendo ese culo moverse con cada paso que da. Deja el sobre en la meseta, viendo como Derek vierte la masa en un molde de magdalenas.

“Vale, voy a ir yéndome,” dice Stiles.

Derek frunce el ceño. “Pero tengo una tanda a punto de salir del horno, por favor, tienes que quedarte y probar una,” dice justo cuando el horno pita, y el traicionero estomago de Stiles ruje. Vale, si que huele increíble, pero _por qué _esta Derek desnudo. Es su casa y puede hacer lo que quiera, pero es tan vergonzoso, para Stiles al menos. Derek no parece ni darse cuenta de su desnudez, se lava las manos rápidamente y coge un guante de horno, inclinándose para sacar el primer molde. Stiles casi tiene un ataque al corazón, y luego Derek se inclina otra vez para meter el segundo molde. El de verdad quiere darle un mordisco a ese jugoso, redondo—

“Aquí tienes,” dice Derek, dándole una magdalena. “Ten cuidado, está caliente.”

“Si, si que lo estas,” dice Stiles. “Esta, quiero decir esta. Si.”

Derek parece no darse cuenta del error y Stiles le da un mordisco con cuidado a la magdalena—es de arándanos, con una gran cantidad de chocolate y gime cuando los sabores alcanzan su lengua.

“¿Buena?” Pregunta Derek.

“Increíble,” dice Stiles, tragando. No se espera lo que pasa después, y casi se ahoga cuando Derek se quita el delantal y lo cuelga, cogiendo su propia magdalena y atravesando la habitación completamente desnudo, masticando sin importarle nada.

“Hey, quieres—“

“Yo—yo de verdad me tengo que ir,” dice Stiles, yendo hacia la puerta. “Yo, em, gracias por la magdalena.”

* * *

“Tal vez es nudista,” dice Scott.

“Vale, no me estas ayudando, primero me dices que se me esta insinuando y ahora que su desnudez forma parte de su forma de vida y no es especifica para mi o nada, gracias,” dice Stiles, pidiendo otra cerveza.

“Bueno, tampoco te quedaste lo suficiente como para comprobarlo,” dice Scott. “Tal vez quería pasar tiempo contigo.”

Stiles se queja, posando la cabeza en la barra.

“Eso es asqueroso, Stiles,” dice Erica, poniendo cara de asco tras la barra. “No sabes que ha estado ahí. Y también estoy cortándote el grifo, estas asustando al resto de clientes.”

Stiles se levanta y Scott, el traidor, asiente con Erica. “Estas siendo un poco patético.”

* * *

Stiles no sabe porque dejo que Scott y Allison le arrastrasen a la playa, y ha decidido que su “Solamente estamos intentando ayudarte a salir de tu situación con el enamoramiento de tu modelo siempre desnudo” no es mas que una excusa para ellos probar algo nuevo. Se olvida de que es lo especifico de esta playa, tal vez hay un bar justo en la arena. Eso debe de ser. Se han ido hace ya una hora y Stiles quiere irse a casa. Esta cansado de estar sentado solo así que recoge sus toallas y cosas en el coche y comienza a caminar por la costa, buscándolos, cuando se da cuenta de que hay un zona de la playa _muy_ diferente. Para empezar, nadie lleva bañador.

Stiles hace un sonido de asco y se aparta del señor mayor corriendo, sus pelotas arrugadas botando, y escanea la zona. ¿Es aquí a donde se fueron Allison y Scott? ¿Querían probar lo de la desnudez en público? Y, ¿por qué tuvieron que traerle a él?

Puede ver en la distancia lo que parece ser ellos en el agua, riendo y salpicándose el uno al otro. “¡Hey!” grita, saludándoles, pero deben de estar demasiado lejos como para escucharle. Corre hacia ellos, quejándose y dejando a bañistas desnudos atrás.

Stiles corre directamente contra una red de voleibol porque no estaba atendiendo, y cae de golpe a la arena.

Debe de haberse golpeado mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, porque esta mirando a una entrepierna con la que es muy familiar.

“Oh, hola Stiles,” dice Derek, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. Sus manos son grandes y cálidas sobre las de Stiles cuando le ayuda como si no pesase nada.

Derek solo le sonríe, con una pelota de vóley en la cadera, prácticamente resplandeciendo, el sol brillando sobre su piel morena _en todos lados_.

Al menos Stiles ahora ya sabe porque Derek no tiene marcas del moreno.

“¿Quieres jugar? Nos falta uno,” dice Derek, inclinando la cabeza hacia otros dos chicos en el campo. “Son Isaac y Boyd.” También están desnudos, pero Stiles parece no darse ni cuenta, la única cosa a la que esta reaccionando es a Derek y su _todo_.

“Aunque no estas vestido para esta playa en verdad,” dice Derek mirando el bañador de Stiles.

Stiles se mueve un poco avergonzado—no puede ni siquiera sentirse seguro cerca de Derek cuando tiene ropa, no puede estar _desnudo_ delante de todo el mundo, su erección sería demasiado obvia y raro.

“Yo, em—estaba buscando a unos amigos—ah, ahí están.”

Y sale corriendo directamente hacia el mar, saltando hacia el agua.

* * *

“No lo entiendo,” dice Scott cuando devuelven las raquetas que habían alquilado en el gimnasio. “¿Así que viste a Derek en la playa, te pidió unirte a ellos y saliste corriendo?”

“Era una playa nudista, Scott, y todavía estoy enfadado con vosotros por llevarme y no decirme lo que estaba pasando,” dice mientras van hacia los vestuarios.

“Aw, ella dijo que probablemente apreciaras las vistas. Además, ¡viste a Derek! Seguro que eso estuvo bien.”

“No, no estuvo bien, es como si mi polla estuviese condicionada, vale—ver a Derek, ponerse dura. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso? No son las mejores condiciones para pedirle salir a alguien, Scott. Y no ayuda el que el este siempre desnudo.” Stiles pasa las manos por su pelo, quejándose. Se estira, doliéndole el cuerpo mientras Scott abre su taquilla. “Scott, ¿de verdad tenias que hacerme correr tanto por la pelota hoy?”

Scott sonríe. “Tengo que mantenerte en forma. Además, creo que mi saque ha mejorado.”

“Hey, ¡por fin arreglaron la sauna! ¿Te apetece?”

“Nah, solo voy a ducharme e ir a casa. Allison me está haciendo la cena,” dice Scott. “Tu deberías ir, ya que te machaque tanto al tenis que tus músculos lo necesitaran.”

Stiles le tira su camiseta sudada a Scott, ganándose una mirada exasperada. “Como quieras, eres tu el que se pierde la maravillosa experiencia de relajarse en una sauna el Stiles.”

Scott se ríe. “Vale, entonces dile al Stiles que me puede contar la experiencia después.” Dice dándole una palmada en el hombro y yéndose a las duchas.

Stiles se asegura de tener la toalla bien enganchada en la cadera y camina hacia la nueva sauna, sus chanclas chirriando en el suelo húmedo.

Una nube de vapor le envuelve cuando entra en la sala de madera. El aire cálido y húmedo le envuelve como una manta, y tarda un poco en acostumbrarse, pero vaya si se siente bien. Stiles es el único en la sala así que ocupa el banco entero en uno de los niveles, tumbándose sobre la barriga y suspirando cuando nota sus músculos relajarse. Cierra los ojos, estirándose más, con la cara apoyada en la cálida madera del banco. Tiene sudor chorreando de sus poros y probablemente todas esas toxinas y cosas que los adictos a la salud dicen sobre las saunas, pero a el no le importa, solo que se sienta bien.

Escucha como se abre la puerta y Stiles dice, sin abrir los ojos. “Echa otro poco de agua sobre las rocas para tener más vapor, ¿vale?”

“Claro, sin problema.”

Stiles puede oír al otro chico dar unos cuantos pasos y el hiss del agua chocando con las rocas calientes, y luego algunos pasos más, pero no le oye sentarse en ningún sitio. Escucha unos cuantos suspiros, y eso es bastante para que le pique la curiosidad. Probablemente el haya cogido la mejor zona de la sauna, apropiándose del mejor banco.

“Hey, ¿quieres que me mueva o algo? Porque puedo, sabes que el calor sube y este es el mejor sitio,” dice Stiles.

“No te preocupes, solo estoy haciendo un poco de Yoga Caliente,” es la respuesta, y Stiles por supuesto quiere saber lo que es, así que se gira.

De todas las saunas, de todos los gimnasios, _como_—

Derek Hale esta en el medio de la sala, con una toalla no en la cadera sino en el cuello, haciendo algún tipo de estiramiento complicado que conlleva levantar el culo mientras estira los brazos y con las piernas estiradas se agacha ligeramente. Stiles puede ver los músculos moverse bajo la piel dorada, perlas de sudor bajando por su espalda. Hay un tatuaje entre sus omoplatos, espirales oscuras que se mueven cuando estira los brazos y entonces se deja caer en una postura doblada, las manos en el suelo, la espalda arqueada.

La cara de Derek se gira hacia la de Stiles y sonríe. “¡Stiles! Que bueno verte. No sabia que vinieses a este gimnasio.”

“No vengo mucho,” responde. Usa el pase de invitado de Scott de vez en cuando, porque nunca ha pensado que usase las instalaciones lo bastante como para justificar hacerse miembro; además, no cree que pudiese soportar que Scott le machacase en mas de un deporte al mismo tiempo.

Derek de nuevo parece completamente inmune al hecho de no llevar nada de ropa. Tal vez esta acostumbrado, siendo un modelo de desnudos y eso.

“Deberías haberte quedado a jugar el otro día, fue muy divertido,” dice Derek, mientras casualmente levanta las piernas hasta estar haciendo el pino, cayéndosele la toalla del cuello.

Stiles esta un poco sorprendido con ese ejemplo de fuerza y tarda en contestar. “Oh, um, perdona, me habría quedado, pero yo no—“

“¿El nudismo no es lo tuyo?” Pregunta Derek con una sonrisa, y el esta—sí, está haciendo una flexión _mientras_ hace el pino.

Stiles está entre sentirse increíblemente débil en comparación e increíblemente excitado.

“Si,” dice, sintiéndose ridículo después de tardar tanto en responder, pero hey, no puede hacer otra cosa, vale, tiene el culo de Derek subiendo y bajando delante de él, los músculos tensos y moviéndose con cada cambio, brillando con el sudor—es lo suficiente para distraer a cualquiera.

Derek deja caer las piernas hasta que esta haciendo el puente, respira y se levanta. “No es para todo el mundo,” dice, recogiendo la toalla y sentándose al lado de Stiles. Derek se tapa la entrepierna con la toalla y le guiña un ojo. “¿Mejor así?”

Stiles puede sentir como su cara se pone roja, y no por estar en la sauna.

“Solo me estoy metiendo un poco contigo,” dice Derek. “Pensé que estarías cómodo con ello, dado que me has dibujado _au natural_ antes.”

“La desnudez no me molesta,” dice Stiles rápidamente.

Derek levanta una ceja. “¿En serio? Parecías incomodo en mi apartamento, y cuando nos encontramos en la playa.”

Stiles se sienta, estirándose un poco, sintiendo como el sudor baja por sus muslos. Hace calor, mucho calor, y es extremadamente consciente de la preciosa cara de Derek cerca de la suya, y kilómetros y kilómetros de piel desnuda.

“Um,” dice Stiles, intentando pensar una manera de decir que la desnudez en general no le molesta, es solo que el cuerpo desnudo de Derek le afecta. Al menos ahora que tiene la entrepierna tapada con la toalla Stiles no se esta distrayendo todo el rato. Y normalmente—normalmente a Stiles se le da bien esto, ¿vale? Si conociese a un Derek completamente vestido en una cafetería o algo así, Stiles no tendría problema ligando con él.

¿Pero con Derek, casualmente desnudo, como si ese fuese su estado perpetuo?

Stiles no tiene ni idea de que hacer.

“¿Hago que estés incomodo, Stiles?” Pregunta Derek. Esta inclinándose hacia el ligeramente, y Stiles mira como una gota de sudor baja por su pecho. Quiere tocarle para saber exactamente como de suave es su vello, como de firmes son sus pectorales, y esos pezones parecen _tan_ sensibles—

“Esa no seria la palabra que usaría,” dice, pidiendo por favor que no se le notase mucho la erección debajo de la toalla. Cruza las piernas y pone las manos sobre ella, por si acaso.

“Odiaría ponerte incomodo,” dice Derek, frunciendo un poco el ceño. “Es una pena que no te pudieses quedar después de que hice las magdalenas. Quería preguntarte sobre esta novela gráfica que estoy leyendo, ya que eres un dibujante y eso, pero te fuiste tan rápido. Y habría sido divertido pasar el rato contigo en la playa.”

“Si, yo solo—“ Stiles casi ni escucha las palabras de Derek, vagamente escuchando que quiere pasar tiempo con él, como una persona que piensa que es interesante, pero su pene esta mas interesado en como brilla el sudor en la piel de Derek, moviéndose con sus movimientos, dejando caminos húmedos. Todo lo que puede pensar es como ha leído en algún lugar que el color de los labios de un chico se corresponde al color de su pene, y ahora esta pensando en el pene de Derek e imaginándoselo, lo que es estúpido porque lo ha visto, duro y húmedo, en su salón.

Stiles ha perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta.

“Oh, solo te preguntaba si tenías planes para después de salir de aquí. Hacen buenos batidos en el Shake Shack justo aquí al lado. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?2

Stiles parpadea. “Espera-- ¿Es una cita?”

Derek le mira con una sonrisa. “Puede serlo,” dice, levantándose, haciendo que Stiles disfrute de la visión de su trasero mientras camina hacia la puerta de la sauna. “Voy a ducharme. ¿Te veo allí?”

Stiles asiente, demasiado ido para decir nada. Derek sonríe y abre la puerta, el vapor saliendo y una ola de frio entrando. Derek se gira y añade. “Estaré vestido esta vez.”

Y con un guiño se marcha.

* * *

Tras una fría, _fría_ ducha, Stiles se viste rápidamente, deseando tener algo mejor que ponerse que el viejo y desgastado chándal que había metido en su bolsa en el ultimo segundo. Nada que hacer ahora, no le queda mas que ponerse los pantalones y sudadera rojos. Parece un idiota, piensa, mientras se ven de pasada en un espejo cuando sale del gimnasio. Bueno, al menos es un idiota con una cita.

Derek esta sentado en una de esas extrañas mesas altas, vestido con una camiseta azul claro y vaqueros. Saluda a Stiles, y este saca un taburete y se siente mientras Derek le ofrece un colorido vaso con una característica pajita enroscada del Shake Shack.

“Te pedí uno de fresa y plátano, ¿esta bien? Es el especial de hoy,” dice Derek.

“Oh, gracias,” dice Stiles cogiendo el vaso y sorbiendo un trago. El batido es dulce, con la consistencia perfecta. Esta rico, no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar nada allí antes.

Y entonces empiezan a hablar, la conversación fluye como el agua; Derek es de una familia de nudistas, aparentemente, y ha crecido alrededor de la desnudez toda su vida. Hace dulces para la confitería de su hermana cuando no está trabajando de modelo, y tiene un humor seco que Stiles adora inmediatamente. No es difícil flirtear con Derek, sacar la lengua y enroscarla en la pajita sugestivamente, ver como los ojos de Derek siguen el movimiento de sus labios al chupar, sus orejas sonrosándose.

Es mono, la forma en la que Derek es casi dolorosamente tímido, sonrojándose en respuesta a Stiles moviendo la lengua por la pajita.

Stiles se va de Shake Shack con paso animado, el numero de Derek guardado en su teléfono y una promesa de ver la nueva película de los Vengadores con él al día siguiente.

* * *

Salir con Derek es divertido, de verdad que lo es, y Stiles esta mas que contento con ir despacio—Van al cine y se cogen de la mano, riéndose y compartiendo palomitas. Stiles conoce a la hermana de Derek, Cora, y prueba todos los dulces veganos de su tienda. Se mancha la nariz de harina y Derek se lo limpia mientras le enseña su receta favorita para hacer brownies. Derek es fantástico para hablar de sus ideas para su comic. Stiles rápidamente esta enamorado, y no quiere fastidiarlo.

Solamente se han besado una vez, y fueron tres segundos mágicos cuando Stiles dejo a Derek en su apartamento tras su ultima cita. Derek se había acercado, besándole suavemente en los labios, le sonrió y dijo “Hasta la próxima,” y entonces le dejo petrificado en la puerta, tocándose los labios de asombro.

Stiles nunca había estado tan afectado por nadie. No quiere hacerlo raro, claro que no, y puede ver que Derek esta intentando mucho reducir las situaciones de desnudez casual. Lo que ha ayudado mucho, de verdad, a la habilidad de Stiles de formar frases coherentes alrededor de Derek.

Están en la bolera con Scott y Allison, y Derek esta hablando animadamente con Scott cerca del carril.

“Me gusta,” dice Allison, guiñándole un ojo a Stiles. “Es gracioso, todas las historias que me ha contado Scott de ti huyendo de él, me alegro de que por fin estéis juntos.”

“No se de que estas hablando,” dice Stiles. “No huía. No tienes ni idea de lo intimidante que es desnudo.”

Allison pone cara de sorpresa. “Puedo imaginármelo,” dice con una sonrisa juguetona. “Seguro que el sexo es increíble.”

Stiles casi deja caer la bola que tenia sujeta sobre sus pies. “En realidad no hemos,” dice sonrojado.

“¿En serio?” Pregunta Allison. “Stiles, ¿Míster-no-la-puedo-mantener-en-los-pantalones durante toda la universidad? Una vez me contaste que lo hiciste en la cocina de un restaurante porque no podías esperar a llegar a casa con tu cita.”

“Shhh,” dice, mirando como Scott se ríe de algo que le ha contado Derek. “No quiero presionarle para hacerlo. Me gusta como estamos.”

“Lleváis saliendo cuanto, ¿tres semanas?” Le responde sonriendo. “Has tenido relaciones enteras más cortas que eso.”

“Vale, bueno, Derek me gusta mucho,” dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

Allison le apunta con un dedo acusador. “Yo creo que estas asustado de hacerlo con él.”

“No, no, no lo estoy,” dice, viendo como Scott consigue un pleno y Derek le choca los cinco.

“Has dicho que es intimidante desnudo,” le pica ella.

Stiles intenta responderle, pero no puede porque es la verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, puedes encontrar a la autora original [aqui](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/).


End file.
